User blog:ChocolateBliss/Bloodbath Chapter Four
Day Four Balloon's POV ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ..OJ? Are you there? You're still alive, right? {boom!} {crashing!} Wait..your arm's in a SLING now..?! And you can't walk again?!?! Please stay strong for me and Taco. We both need you. PLEASE!! --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- {gasping} {heavy breathing} Geez, what a 'dream'.. Oh wait, that was ANOTHER nightmare..!! {mumbling} Is Taco up now? She stretches, rubbing her eyes. "Morning Balloon." Huh? Oh, yeah.. I toss the other way, facing Taco and the AC. "G-Good morning Taco.." She looks at me, raising an eyebrow. "..Did you just have another nightmare?" Urk! What do I do now?! I shake my head, faking a smile. "Uh, no! Of course not. I had the best dream EVER!" Please just let it slide.. Taco smiles gently. "..No you didn't. You had another nightmare about OJ, huh?" ..ARE YOU SERIOUS? I frown. "Yeah, you got it right. Happy now?!" She gently grabs my wrists. "..No. I'm not." But WHY? {sad sigh} "Because you're still having those nightmares, aren't you?" ..Yes. I don't think they'll stop, until something bad happens to OJ.. Tears start streaming down my face again. Why can't I go ONE day without bawling my eyes out?! {giggle} H-Huh? Taco gently hugs me, grabbing a tissue. "Stop crying Balloon. Everything is okay. Everything will be okay." ..Isn't today the end of round two now? She stares at me, then at the clock. "Ohh..okay." Finally, thank you! "Round two is over now, but round three, just like round two, won't start immediately." Okay, I think I got it now. "So..what's happening now? Or about to happen now?" {gulp} "They're tallying up the number of deaths.." WH-WHAT?! I flush a bit paler than usual. "Wh-Why..?" {heavy sigh} "It's to see who's too injured to continue fighting and who's not. If someone is lying near death, then they're either taken to the broken hospital, or..just left to die.." B-But..OJ.. "..Do you think OJ survived round two, Taco?" She shrugs. "I'd like to think that." Me too.. We both stay quiet for a few minutes. All of a sudden a tiny rumble echoes through the room. Uhh..what was that noise?! {gasp} Her face turns bright red. "Hehe.." Oh, no wonder. I deflate slightly from hunger and fear.. I am too. {rustle} Our snacks! Yay! {sigh of relief} Taco smiles again, grabbing her backpack full of snacks. I open the red backpack, noticing two canteens of water, mini sandwiches, soup, lemon chicken, and mints. Thanks OJ.. {unwrapping} {munch} This is so yummy! She peeks over at me, staring at the boxed lunches. "Um, do you want one?" Taco shakes her head. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm full now." {rustle} {zip} Me too.. {happy sigh} "They're going to 'announce' the deaths of the fallen fighters tonight, so I'm glad we ate something.." Yeah, we need our strength. {rustling} {yelling} What's even happening on the outside world..? {beep} {wind blows} That always feels so good.. After we zipped up our backpacks, Taco and I sit near the huge AC, slightly farther away. {thunder rumbles} WHAT WAS THAT?!?! {lightning flashes} No..not the storm.. Taco looks at the windows again. "You feeling okay Balloon? You're even paler--" {rumbling} .......... She blinks. "..Nevermind." {sniffle} Mmhm.. {raining} {lighting flashes} Ahhhh! Without thinking, I cuddle up with Taco. {gasp} "B-Balloon..?" I'm just scared, that's all.. I close my eyes. "It's-It's only because I'm scared of the thunder, OKAY?!" {thunder rumbles} {lighting flashes harder} "Eeeeek!" She smirks. "You're scared?" ....FINE. "Okay, I'm FRIGHTENED by thunder!!! Geez.." {chuckle} "I was just playing around Balloon." ..Oh. "You don't need to be scared. Just think about OJ being brave on the battlefield." ..Yeah. That was truly sweet for Taco to say.. "..Two more hours to go, right?" "Yep, then we'll see the results of rounds one and two." Okay, that doesn't seem so bad. Taco elbows me gently. "Don't worry about OJ. Just focus on yourself, for now anyways." Focus on myself.. If only she knew how hard that is.. Category:Blog posts